


tightrope

by CloudyLory



Series: Tomarrymort [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Harry Potter is Not the Boy-Who-Lived, Harry and Tom are married, Hate/love relationship., Light Angst, M/M, Professor Harry, inspired by song with same name
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 13:30:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17122292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudyLory/pseuds/CloudyLory
Summary: “What is my love to you, Harry?” He questioned. It was a bizarre question, he knew. One, not often asked.“A tightrope.” Harry answered after a moment’s beat. Tom raised an eyebrow curiously at his vague answer, prompting Harry to explain further.“Because your love is as precarious as a tightrope, always bending and moving. I walk it everyday, with it everyday and I am afraid of falling too deeply, too steeply.” He explained sadly.“But I risk it everyday, because at the end, it comes with a breathtaking view.” He murmured. “You. You, Tom. Happy, laughing, every single day.” Harry whispered with a small smile.





	tightrope

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'd

“Harry.” Tom called, fidgeting with the hem of his robe. Trying to get his husband’s attention.

 

Both of them were lying in their bed, with Harry wiping his glasses and Tom reading a book about magical theory. At the sound of his voice, Harry immediately stopped wiping his glasses and put them on, attention fully fixated on Tom.

 

Harry pushed the glasses towards the bridge of his nose. “Yes, my love?”

 

Normally, Tom would preen under Harry’s attention, something he had quite a difficult time acquiring nowadays, due to their different schedules and occupation. But today, was different.

 

He had initially decided against asking Harry this question, opting that there were things he ought to not about, things that were best left in the dark. But, he couldn’t help it. The question had been gnawing at his mind for days now, often a recurring thought during daytime. When he had been caught zoning out during one of his death eater meetings, he decided enough was enough. He was going to ask Harry this question and he was going to ask it bravely. Like a _stupid Gryffindor._

 

“I-I Harry.” he hesitated. Unsure of how he would phrase the question without sounding ungrateful.

 

He took a deep breath and continued “Do you ever regret it? Have you ever had doubts about us? You? _Me?”_

 

He fought to keep his face blank as an unsettling silence fell over them. Harry’s once warm and happy eyes focused on him intensely, unnervingly. Still, he kept his composure, refusing to let vulnerability creep in his face and posture.

 

Finally, Harry slouched and sighed, rubbing his hands on his face.

 

He looked up at Tom and smiled tiredly. “Of course, I have.” he admitted.

 

Tom’s face fell. He _had_ thought about it. What did that mean? Did Harry, not love him anymore? Did he felt out of love with Tom? Was Harry going to leave him? He can’t leave him, not like this, not like-

 

“Tom. Look at me. Look at _me._ ” Harry’s voice broke him out of his violent thoughts. Harry cupped his face and started peppering kisses in his eyes, nose, cheeks and lastly, lips. Tom relaxed and leaned against Harry’s touch.

 

“I don’t regret anything, Tom. I would never regret it. I _cherish_ every moment we spend together.” Harry said earnestly, willing Tom to understand and absorb every word.

 

“But the truth is- the truth is I don’t _deserve_ you.” Harry emphasized, tears had started trailing slowly down his cheeks. “My eyesight might need a little bit of work, but I’m not deaf.”

 

“I’ve heard the whispers, Tom. “ He confessed, tracing every line, every curve of Tom’s face. “I know what they say about me.” he smiled bitterly.

 

Harry retracted his hands and stared at Tom morosely,eyes distant, as if reminiscing a scene best forgotten.

 

“A _lowly_ defense professor at Hogwarts, marrying the great and powerful _Dark Lord.”_  Harry shuddered theatrically. “ _Oh! The Scandal!”_  Harry laughed. Tom did not.

 

He was not in the least amused. How had he missed all this? Was he truly that busy? Or had he not payed the littlest of attention his husband at all? The overwhelming guilt threatened to drown him.

 

“I’m sorry.” Tom blurted out.

 

Harry’s eyebrows rose in shock. Though, Tom hid it very well, he was shocked too. He could count with his one hand the number of times he had apologised of his own free will. He fought to keep his cheeks from colouring his cheeks.Wanting to save face, he diverted the topic to a much more serious topic.

 

“What is my love to you, Harry?” He questioned. It was a bizarre question, he knew. One, not often asked.

 

“A tightrope.” Harry answered after a moment’s beat. Tom raised an eyebrow curiously at his vague answer, prompting Harry to explain further.

 

“Because your love is as precarious as a tightrope, always bending and moving. I walk it everyday, _with it_ everyday and I am afraid of falling too deeply, too steeply.” He explained sadly.

 

“But I risk it everyday, because at the end, it comes with a breathtaking view.” He murmured. “You. _You,_ Tom. Happy, laughing, every single day.” Harry whispered with a small smile.

 

“What did I do to deserve you, Harry?” Tom breathed out in awe.

 

Harry laid back down and opened his arms, inviting Tom to rest in his chest. Tom complied.

 

“Perhaps, nothing.” He whispered. “And perhaps, everything, my love.” He raked his hands to Tom’s hair,  quietly reveling in its smoothness.

 

“Do you love me, Tom?” Harry asked quietly.

 

“More than the moon and the stars, Harry.” Tom assured. “I will always love you."

 

“I know.” Harry whispered.

 

And maybe it was Tom’s paranoia, but he could have sworn he saw no small amount of dread in his eyes.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at 3am. Please be gentle. I was not on a right state of mind when I wrote this.
> 
> Kudos? Suggestions? comments?
> 
> Thank you for reading!!
> 
> if you like this, please follow me on Tumblr! I love talking to new friends. I mostly post snippets of Tomione, Tomarry and Harrymort content, so beware.😉 I also reblog memes. I hope to see you there!!😘😘 Thanks for reading!!
> 
> Username: chantalatao3


End file.
